


Would you like it back?

by Skykittywhatchamahcallit



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Near Death Experiences, helping someone in a mean way, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skykittywhatchamahcallit/pseuds/Skykittywhatchamahcallit
Summary: The Outsider bullies Corvo while he's dying because The Outsider doesn't understand humans and their "getting hurt" problems. Also they kiss so it's okay.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Would you like it back?

Corvo had dragged himself to a shrine, he was deep in Dunwall's sewers, making a break from the Flooded District. His body screamed in protest as he fell heavily to the alter's side, he stumbled and kneeled until his leg gave out and he sat down, resting against the old wood. He had knocked the lamps to the ground with his unsteady movements, but it didn't matter, the lamps were empty anyway. But for now, he sat and waited, hoping to catch his breath he knew he couldn't.

He was coated in scratches and bruises, some of them washed out with Sokolov's elixir, especially ones made by Weepers. But they weren't the issue, the issue was the bolts from crossbows embedded into his side. He had poured elixir onto them, but hadn't pulled them for fear of pulling out something important or causing more bleeding. For now, they stayed in his side, inhibiting his breathing and causing shocks of pain to rip through him.

Corvo let his head rest on the altar, a silent prayer to an aloof God, only that Emily would be safe in his absence. That she would trust her own instincts instead of being manipulated by those around her. That she would be a good Empress. That she would rule fairly, because he wasn't getting out of these sewers alive.

Whalesong and waves filled the air, the blur of the Void and the world meshing against Corvo's already failing vision. 

"Really, Corvo, as if I would truly let your story end here." The Outsider said, his voice was monotone and seemingly uncaring for Corvo's predicament. As if crossbow bolts were simply and inconvenience and not a life threatening problem. The Outsider eyed Corvo with a look of perhaps disdain, maybe curiosity, even appreciation. Corvo never asked for himself, never a selfish wish in the man's heart. Or at least, never a selfish wish asked to the Outsider, never asking to live in the face of death or for his part love to be returned to him. Only that his lover was happy in her afterlife and that his daughter would be kind and noble.

"I figured... You would have." Corvo said between heavy breaths. The bolts only buried themselves deeper.

The Outsider made a humming noise, not unlike the whalesong washing around them. He stepped down from where he floated beside the shrine, crouching to push Corvo into his side, the bolts facing up. Corvo hissed at the pain, hand weakly grasping at the wet concrete under him.

The Outsider 'tsk'd at Corvo's wounds, poking at a bolt and the noise it pulled from Corvo. The sound of a hound struck suddenly dead, or the sound of a man whose pain was nearly blinding. A howl, or maybe a short winded gasp from strained lungs. The Outsider grabbed a bolt and tugged, his inhuman strength freely pulling it from where it buried itself between Corvo's ribs. Corvo howled, the sound bouncing around the sewers.

Again, The Outsider took hold of a bolt, and pulled it out. And another. And another. Against the howls of pain and quiet pleas for the pain to end. With the last one pulled, The Outsider fished a blue elixir from Corvo's pockets, carelessly pouring it into each of the holes the bolts had dug. Corvo, his throat raw from howling and body weak from the pain, simply whined at The Outsider's actions. A pitiful sound.

The Outsider then tossed the empty elixir aside, ignoring the sound of shattering glass. He eyed Corvo over, Corvo lying on his side, face twisted in pain and exhaustion. He looked nearly dead, if not for the sharp rise and fall of his chest. Corvo weakly attempted to sit back up, but The Outsider firmly kicked him down, 'tsk'ing again at Corvo.

"Rest now, Corvo. The path ahead is full of treachery and unrest. Emily will be safe while you are here."

"Will she?" Corvo breathed heavily, exhaustion and pain washing over his body, "Or is this a... Trick of yours. For a more entertaining outcome."

"My dear Corvo," The Outsider faded slowly against the backdrop of the Void, leaving the whalesong and waves for Corvo, "I would never do such things. You humans do it well enough yourselves."

* * *

Upon waking, Corvo found himself alone in the sewer. His damp, dirty clothing clinging to him and freezing him to the bone. His side where the bolts had been ached, but he could breathe a little bit deeper now, a little easier. He pulled himself to sit back next to the altar, saying a quiet prayer of thanks to The Outsider for saving his life. He didn’t expect a response. He got up, dusted himself off, loaded his crossbow, and went to find his mask. He had dropped it when he had stumbled into this corner of the sewer. He checked under the shrine, the only place it could have been hidden. It wasn’t there. 

The sound of waves filled the sewer, a familiar world-tilting feeling washed over Corvo. He stood, turning to find The Outsider a few feet away, hovering half a foot off the ground. Over his face, he held Corvo’s mask.

“A visage of death. Created by Piero’s hand at my request. It truly suits you, Corvo.” He said, lowering the mask to offer it to Corvo. Corvo took it gingerly, as if it were a springtrap he wasn’t sure was loaded. As Corvo’s grip tightened on the mask, he tugged to take it back, but the Outsider stood firm. Instead, with inhuman strength, The Outsider tugged on the mask, sending Corvo stumbling into him. Corvo held one of the Outsider’s shoulders for balance, the other still firmly on the mask that The Outsider still held. 

“Interesting.” The Outsider said smoothly, his free hand finding a place on the small of Corvo’s back. Corvo stood slightly straighter, one hand on the mask, the other on The Outsider’s shoulder. A grin showed itself on The Outsider’s face.

“Would you like it back?” The Outsider asked, shaking the mask slightly.

“I would, yes.” Corvo said, his face inches from The Outsider’s. The Outsider’s eyes were black as the night, but there was almost a light playing in them now. Mischief, curiosity maybe. Corvo had never been close enough to The Outsider to see any of the micro expressions on his face. Corvo closed the gap between them, finding The Outsider’s lips cold.

The Outsider seemed unfazed by the development, besides his grip on the mask loosening slightly. Corvo pulled back, taking the mask with him. The Outsider simply smiled again.

“For good luck, my dear Corvo.” He said, and disappeared, leaving behind the smell of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh I'm already quite sure it's OOC don't @ me. Might also add some more to it later but who knows


End file.
